<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飞鸟和鱼 08-09 by MW0211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829574">飞鸟和鱼 08-09</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211'>MW0211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>飞鸟和鱼 08-09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞鸟和鱼  08<br/>
*尝试一下新题材，写哪儿算哪儿<br/>
*老规矩啰里吧嗦放飞自我ooc私设满天飞预警，AU背景切勿上升真人。<br/>
*感谢阅读。不喜欢请悄悄骂我。</p><p>08<br/>
事先的预谋是接下来一切行为的合理解释。成年人的世界到了某种时刻，肢体所能表达的远比语言丰富。这也很巧，因为康涩琪就是个典型的行动派。回旅馆的路上她任由孙胜完牵着自己的手，对方的指尖勾在手心肆意摩挲，康涩琪只是脸红，一句话也说不出来。无言的暧昧空气在两人之间营造出的只有她们二人存在的小世界中流转。康涩琪低头被孙胜完牵着，就像个被警官逮捕的小偷，在律师抵达前保持着自己珍贵的沉默。</p><p>可沉默最终还是要被打破，腕上连镣铐都没有的小偷怎么可能乖乖屈从。房门打开时的吱呀声就是最佳信号，康涩琪抬起头，温和的眸子逐渐溢满豹一般的侵略性。无枪无铐的警官小姐瞬间变成任由宰割的鱼肉，康涩琪的手便是剖开她的刀。</p><p>豪华轮渡的夜间航行是最危险最不能出错的。康涩琪自做上大副，开始和老伯德轮流掌舵圣诞号的夜间航线，常年累月下习惯性地到了夜晚便会让自己不停思考——朴秀荣新研制的调酒配方；金艺琳明天又要偷摸跟着捕捞队去捞鱼；今晚的值班厨师会做什么好吃的......诸如此类，思绪天马行空毫无逻辑可言，思考这些最主要的目的还是为了让自己在夜间航行时保持清醒。</p><p>但康涩琪偶尔地，会感到孤独。</p><p>每艘轮渡不管规模如何，掌舵室其实自始至终都是那么点大小。沉静的夜间，没有边际的墨蓝色世界仿佛只有她一个人，康涩琪就在这样寂静的世界中独自思考着，任由思绪在无垠大海中游走，每当这时总会从她的脑海深处闪过一个小小的念头，就像航行时偶尔会经过的灯塔——</p><p>这个世界上的另一个我，这会儿在做什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>她会和我一样，亲吻着世界上存在的另一个孙胜完么？</p><p>舌尖的些微刺痛唤回康涩琪下意识飘回海洋中的意识，孙胜完面色潮红地被她压在身下，轻轻地又咬了下她的下唇，带着些不满和抱怨似的开口：“这种时候还能跑神？”</p><p>“在想什么？”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>康涩琪笑了笑，低头亲吻她耳垂后的敏感，轻声道歉。歌手所剩无几的不满在大副灼热的呼吸中被烧的一点不剩，连带着烧起来的还有后知后觉漫上来的酒劲。孙胜完扭头，掰过康涩琪的脸和她接吻——她还可以尝到康涩琪口腔中与她相同的果木香。康涩琪的呼吸带着她常用的香水味道，苦橙气息混合着果木席卷而来，被隐藏在其中的酒精点燃。孙胜完的脑袋昏昏沉沉地，趁着换气的间隙低头一看——自己被脱的只剩内衣裤了，康涩琪才脱了件外套！</p><p>“你...不行...你快点脱......”孙胜完拉着康涩琪的毛衣下摆往上想帮她脱，无奈后上劲的酒精让她的手绵软无力的，康涩琪咯咯笑着，跨坐在孙胜完的腰间直起身，双手拉着毛衣下摆轻轻松松就脱了下来，只剩一件圣诞号统一配发给船员们的纯白色宽大短袖。孙胜完的手指勾着她的腰带，语气无意中带着一丝委屈：“还有裤子！”</p><p>康涩琪又将身体撑起来一点，用膝盖支着身体想解开腰带，手指放在带扣上顿了一下，康涩琪想了想，拉过孙胜完的手亲亲她的指尖，笑着说：“胜完帮我脱。”</p><p>腰带总共三个搭扣，已经被解开了一个，孙胜完咬着下唇撑起身子去解剩下的两个，康涩琪也不知道是不是故意的，为了方便她还特地将短袖下摆卷起来，昏黄暧昧的灯光下孙胜完能清楚地看到她的腹肌随着呼吸起伏。孙胜完只觉得口干舌燥，好不容易解开一颗，最后一个不管怎么使劲都解不开。康涩琪看着孙胜完着急的样子笑出了声，轻轻握住她的手腕，另一手随意一拨，顽固的带扣应声而落。</p><p>“......还不如你自己脱。”孙胜完小声嘟囔着，听着康涩琪窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音红色蔓延到耳根，康涩琪笑嘻嘻地爬过来亲她的下巴，讨好似的蹭着她，手却已经趁着孙胜完不注意，悄悄往下抚摸到大腿内侧，在那处灼热的中心勾了下手指，引起孙胜完一声嘤咛。</p><p>“胜完好爱我。”康涩琪举起手指给孙胜完看，两根手指之间还有一丝晶莹纠缠着，孙胜完脸红的像要烧起来，脑袋埋在她的颈窝捶了下康涩琪的肩膀，语气软绵绵地威胁：“不做就下去！”</p><p>小猫的怒气很容易被喜爱的东西化解，对孙胜完来说就是来自康涩琪带着笑意的亲吻。唇齿纠缠间也是极致的温柔，孙胜完爱惨了康涩琪这一点，自己在她面前就像被小心翼翼呵护着的瓷娃娃，她可以肆意享受着对方的爱护。舌尖挑弄的间隙还会坏心地蹭过敏感的上颚，细细舔过每一颗牙齿，最后融化在柔软的唇瓣上。康涩琪慢条斯理地，像拆开一件礼物仔细研究着孙胜完身体的每一个角落，连孙胜完身上有几颗痣她都一清二楚。</p><p>漫长的前戏让孙胜完有些急躁，在小腹处汇集的情欲让她情不自禁地想将双腿合起来，却在下一刻便被康涩琪强势地分开。性格温吞的大副舌尖在她的肚脐周围打转，安抚性地留下一个个亲吻。</p><p>“不要急，胜完啊。”</p><p>孙胜完难耐地咬住嘴唇，双腿充满暗示性地搭在康涩琪的肩膀上往下压，康涩琪却不为所动，双手从她的脚踝处往上，直到抵达那处情欲中心。直到这时她才慢条斯理地将孙胜完早已湿透的内裤褪下，却在褪到脚踝处停下了，坏心眼地对孙胜完笑了笑，然后就让内裤挂在脚踝上。</p><p>“不要让它掉下去呀。”</p><p>孙胜完被她气的想翻白眼。</p><p>之前怎么就没发现这人这么恶趣味！</p><p>好在康涩琪在孙胜完爆发之前终于开始步入正题，经过漫长前戏的甬道不再需要任何额外的润滑，康涩琪试探着探入一根手指稍微动了动，看孙胜完的表情没有什么异样，这才放心的加大抽插的幅度和力度，在感觉差不多时又多加一根手指。没有任何经验，全靠原始本能支配指引的两人意外的合拍，孙胜完尽情沉浸在康涩琪带给她的无边欲海中，细长的手指无师自通地会在抽插的间隙悄悄勾起来寻找位于内壁上方的凸起。康涩琪像有什么执念，或者只是单纯喜欢，在进入她身体时嘴唇也覆在孙胜完的唇瓣上。孙胜完被她亲吻地喘不过气，时不时就从嘴角泄出一两声抑制不住的呻吟。孙胜完总有种康涩琪吻得越来越用力的错觉，内壁绞紧康涩琪手指的瞬间，孙胜完闷哼一声，下一秒突然尝到一丝咸腥。<br/>
“对不起......”康涩琪喘着气抽出手指想触碰孙胜完被自己咬破的唇角，看着手指上的体液又像犯错的孩子一样将手背到身后，幼豹一样探出舌尖舔舐孙胜完唇角渗出的血丝，孙胜完其实也不痛，反倒被她舔的酥酥麻麻的直想笑，干脆揽住康涩琪的脖子，一用力就将两人的位置调转了。</p><p>“那我要罚你。”孙胜完此时已经酒醒了大半，与爱人一起度过美妙性事的女人眉眼间总带着些微媚到骨子里去的缱绻，康涩琪吞咽着口水，孙胜完俯到她耳边咬着她耳朵，随着呼吸飘到她脑海中的话语让她呼吸一窒。</p><p>“在雷克雅未克的太阳升起之前，都不许停下。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC...</p><p>09<br/>在雷克雅未克的日子两人过的说不上丰富，但也绝不算单调。</p><p>康涩琪是个考虑的很周到的导游，三天的行程被各种有趣的活动占据，除了雷克雅未克本地人都很喜欢的冰洞以外，康涩琪特意挑了一天带孙胜完去斯卡夫塔山冰川做了一天的短时徒步旅行。</p><p>“人家旅行都是去看景点，你怎么这么不一样？”最后一天和康涩琪在雷克雅未克附近已经结了冰的湖上，凿开湖洞钓鱼时，孙胜完咯咯笑着随意倚靠在康涩琪身侧这么问道，康涩琪那会儿正专注地盯着湖面，仿佛只要她盯得够认真，鱼就能自己爬上来似的。听见孙胜完的问话时还愣了一瞬，然后才摸了摸后脑勺，有些不好意思的回答：</p><p>“你之前拍综艺的时候不是半夜和staff出去散步了吗？”</p><p>“那个时候你说你喜欢走路。”</p><p>“涩琪姐姐偷偷补了一晚上胜完姐姐的综艺来着。”非要跟着来单被康涩琪赶到另一边钓鱼的朴秀荣和金艺琳不知道从哪儿钻了出来，正大光明地向孙胜完打某位大副的小报告。</p><p>“而且还做了一晚上攻略，还——唔唔唔！”试图补刀的金艺琳话说一半就被羞恼的康涩琪捂住嘴巴拖到一边，但要知道双拳一向难敌四手，刚弄走个金艺琳，还没等康涩琪反应过来，朴秀荣就生怕孙胜完听不到似的，笑嘻嘻地开口：</p><p>“涩琪姐姐看你和那位Eric的MV还吃醋了来着！”</p><p>声音大的在湖面上都有回音了。</p><p>朴秀荣说完就跑，丝毫不给康涩琪抓到自己的机会。康大副气的牙痒痒，脸还羞红的不像话，孙胜完倒是觉得很有趣，还一个劲儿地逗她，左一句右一句地问她吃醋是什么样的好想看看。康涩琪眯着眼看了她半晌，闷不做声地坐回到小椅子上看着钓竿，好半天才整理好情绪，看着孙胜完意味深长——</p><p>“今晚你就知道了。”</p><p>当天虽然没有钓到鱼回去，但某孙姓歌手也确确实实地尝到了康大副吃醋的厉害。</p><p> </p><p>“胜完啊，醒醒。”</p><p>被康涩琪晃醒的孙胜完瞟了一眼表——才凌晨四点。孙胜完哼哼唧唧地钻进康涩琪怀里，汲取着后者的体温小声抗议：“这么早干嘛啊？合着昨晚被折腾的不是你。”</p><p>“带你去看极光。”</p><p>大副下一秒就被软趴趴地打了一下，绵软无力地仿佛小猫的抓挠。孙胜完窝在她怀里无声拒绝，康涩琪轻轻笑了一声，顺手拿过一边早已被她在暖气上烤的热乎乎的衣服往孙胜完身上套。</p><p>小猫倒是乖巧，半耍赖半配合的被康涩琪套好衣服的孙胜完差不多也醒了，揉着眼睛一看——连靴子的鞋带都被绑的整整齐齐。孙胜完正要下床，下一刻就被揽着腿弯腾空，整个人手忙脚乱地抓紧了康涩琪后背的衣服。</p><p>“不远，我背你就好了，昨晚下雪了，路不好走。”康涩琪说着又将她往上举了举，然后想起来什么似的眼睛一亮，背着她走到桌边微微降下身子，朝着桌上的手套抬了抬下巴，又扭过头笑着看着她：</p><p>“记得带手套~”</p><p>“......笨蛋。”</p><p>孙胜完带好手套，默不作声地搂紧了康涩琪的脖子，被对方细心缠绕好的围巾下的嘴角却悄悄勾了起来。</p><p>然而一出门孙胜完就知道自己被这人骗了。街道上干干净净地什么都没有，而且昨晚如果下了雪，这么恶劣的天气也根本没办法看极光。孙胜完气呼呼地捶着康涩琪的肩膀让她放自己下来，得到的反馈却是对方在自己腿弯处收紧的力道，和表面上看起来没什么毛病又义正言辞的“贴心”解释：</p><p>“胜完昨晚被我折腾到那么晚，腰酸腿软的要怎么自己走路嘛。”</p><p>她不说还好，一说孙胜完就想起来昨夜康涩琪的恶劣行径，更气了，挣扎着非要下去。康涩琪怕摔着她，一边哄一边加快了步子，又往前走了大概四百米才终于把背后闹别扭的某位歌手放了下来。</p><p>“不要生气嘛~胜完尼~”康大副卖乖的手段在孙胜完面前一向没吃过亏，昨晚就是靠着这样的方法哄骗孙胜完来了好几次，现在孙胜完学聪明了，头一扭干脆不搭理她。康大副的招数失败了，干脆更直接的黏糊过去抱她，凑过去小心翼翼地亲吻孙胜完的侧脸，小声撒娇，这才终于看见孙胜完绷不住露出了点笑。</p><p>“好啦，下次真的不敢啦，胜完不要生气了。”康涩琪蹭蹭孙胜完发红的耳朵，拉着她找了块大石头坐下。</p><p>“下次就不会这么容易放过你了康涩琪。”孙胜完的鼻子皱起来，长叹一口气搂紧了康涩琪的胳膊，往四周看了看，疑惑地“咦”了一声。</p><p>“这不是白天钓鱼的地方吗？”</p><p>“不是啦，你看这片湖，没有结冰。”康涩琪笑着解释，“白天钓鱼的那片湖是结冰的。”</p><p>“胜完，你往上看。”孙胜完顺着康涩琪手指的方向视线向上，呼吸瞬间停滞了一瞬。</p><p>碧绿色的帷幕像是一台舞台剧的开场一般在眼前缓慢拉开，以碧色为主的动态色彩在眼前慢悠悠地交替变幻，孙胜完的眼睛都忘了眨，直到感觉衣角被拉了一下，康涩琪笑眯眯地指着湖水让她看。</p><p>“抬起脖子看很难受的，这样看舒服一点。”</p><p>原本在黑夜中漆黑一片的湖水这时反而像地面上的天幕，那片极光被原封不动地印刻在湖水中，经过水面中和反射的极光反而看着更加幽和神秘。</p><p>孙胜完不同于平常呆呆的模样把康涩琪逗笑了，她低笑着捧住孙胜完的脸，额头抵住她的。</p><p>她的声音和湖对岸人们的欢呼声几乎同时响起，孙胜完一惊，下意识地想看向声源处，却被康涩琪抚着脸无法转移视线，于是只好将注意力重新收回，轻轻撞了一下康涩琪的头，低声问：“你刚刚说什么？”</p><p>“我说——”康涩琪移开脑袋，孙胜完这才看清湖对岸那个、刚刚一直没有亮起来的灯塔。</p><p>她猛地转过头，嘴唇上的柔软一触即逝，康涩琪仿佛整个人都沐浴在碧色的天幕中，眸子里却全是孙胜完一个人的影子。</p><p>“All for u.”</p><p> </p><p>TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>